polandball421mapgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Future of the World
This is a game created by Tacosia12. Enjoy. Users (bold indicates moderator status) *'Tacosia12' - (Federal Republic of Germany) *'Polandball421' - (United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland) *'FlyingHatSoldier8531' - (United States of America) *'EmprorCheesecakes' - (Russian Federation) How To Play Every player has a turn. On your turn, you may do anything within reason. Example: Turkey invades Syria or UK builds up military and not something not within reason. Example: Vatican City invades Russia or Algeria builds 100,000,000,000,000 nukes. The order above indicates the turn order. On your turn, you must add the nation's flag that you are playing as (at size 24px), then say exactly what you are doing. If you do not take your turn, you will be skipped. If you do not check in within 10 days, your slot will be deleted. You have to wait every 5 turns before you can build up your military or you will get booted from the game. You can not also can't use anything stronger than a hydrogen bomb in war or you will lose a turn. Timeline 2015 * Germany and Austria sign a unification pact due to cultural reasons. They also start building up a strong military presence close to France. Denmark is sent an ultimatum to join Germany. * The UK signs an Act of Union with Ireland, and prepares to recapture Cyprus. * The United States builds nuclear power plants. * Russian Troops begin to storm Donetsk whilst Invading Ukraine. * Denmark accepts due to peaceful laws in Denmark. Germany also invades Poland and Czech Republic. * The UK captures Cyprus, which sparks a war with Turkey. They ask their allies in NATO (except for Turkey) to help in the war against the Turks. * The United States invades Ontario, Canada. * Russia annexes the Donetsk Republic as well as capturing Kiev. We absorb Belarus and start readying our army to capture the Baltics. * Germany, as a founder of the EU, reminds Russia the NATO Mutual Assistance Agreement: If any NATO member is attacked, the entire organization takes it as an attack on them all. Also Germany captures Warsaw. * The UK attacks Turkey from the naval bases in Cyprus, sending convoys to the Turkish coast. They also attack Malta and Egypt. * The United States invades British Colombia and Yukon, Canada. * The Russian Fed. disagrees with Germany's statement and refuses to back down. Nukes are brought up just in case. The Treaty of Odessa ends the war with Ukraine. They annex Ukraine into Russia. We start to invade the Caucasus countries. * To prevent Russian invasion, Germany arms 20,000 men at the Baltic-Russian border ready to attack. Germany also annexes Poland and invades Norway and Iceland to make the wish of ruling over the Scandinavians plus Iceland come true. * The UK takes Malta and captures large parts of Egypt. They also invade Canada. * The United States invades Cuba and continues to invade Canada * Russia invade Estonia, having reached Tallinn in 7 days. Latvia is also attacked. Armenia joins the Russian Federation and invades Azerbaijan and Georgia. * Germany pushes the Russians out of Talinn and keeps them halted in Latvia and crosses into Ukraine. Germany also builds up its military. Germany also annexes Iceland and Norway. * The UK is debating whether to aid Germany or Russia. They capture Northern Canada, annex Egypt, and invade Sudan. * The United States continues invading Canada and Cuba. * Russia retakes Talinn and takes Riga. Russia also halts Germany in Ukraine. Russia declares war on Germany. 2016 * The Baltics decide to have Germany occupy the whole area and the Baltics declare they will never surrender no matter the cost. Germany also annexes the Czech Republic. Germany also pushes through Belarus and captures Minsk. They also take back most of Latvia. * The UK invades the Low Countries and annexes the northern half of Canada. They send food and weapons to both the Germans and Russians to make money. They also remove the state religion and become a secular state. *FlyingHatSoldier8531 Skipped. *EmprorCheeseCakes Skipped. * Germany sends in supplies to prepare for the upcoming Russian Winter just incase. Germany captures all of Belarus and heads on to Moscow. Parts of Ukraine are liberated and Murmansk is captured within 10 days. The Baltics are liberated from Russian occupation as well. * The UK annexes the Low Countries, giving East Belgium and Luxembourg to Germany. They invade Quebec in North America and capture Khartoum in Africa, forcing a Sudanese surrender. They also invade India. * The United States annexes all of Cuba and all of Canada that Great Britain hasn't captured yet. They also start an invasion of Portugal. *EmprorCheeseCakes Skipped. * Germany captures Moscow and Kiev. Germany also forces Russia to surrender. Germany decides to leave Russia be and just annexes Ukraine, Belarus and provinces around Moscow plus the city itself. Russia is still allowed to annex the Caucasus nations and to feel bad for them, help Russia invade Kazakhstan. * The UK captures Southern India and proceeds to invade Israel and South Sudan. * The United States continues invading Portugal and starts an invasion of Mexico. *EmprorCheeseCakes Skipped. * Germany, wanting to open some ports in Asia, invades Bangladesh and Burma. Germany also continues aiding Russia in their invasion of Kazakhstan. * The UK annexes Israel, India and South Sudan, and invades France and Jordan. *EmprorCheeseCakes Skipped. * The United States annexes Portugal, starts invading Spain, and continues invading Mexico. * Germany annexes Burma and Bangladesh and helps Britain in the invasion of France. Germany also invades Thailand. Germany, not wanting to miss out on the fun of invading Spain, invades Andalusia, Valencia and Catalonia. * The UK invades Pakistan. We also force a French surrender and invade Northern Spain and Eritrea. We ask Germany for former British colonies. *FlyingHatSoldier8531 Skipped. * We invade the rest of the Ex Soviet States as well as Mongolia, trying to make them a new addition to the Soviet Union. We also invade Finland, capturing Helsinki in days. * Germany annexes Thailand and invades Sweden and also invade Finland. We also invade Slovakia and Switzerland. Germany sends an ultimatum to Russia to not fight over Finland, but to split it. * The UK captures Karachi and marches toward Islamabad. We also capture Eritrea and invade Uganda. *FlyingHatSoldier8531 Skipped. * Russia agrees with Germany and annexes South Finland and all Ex-Soviet States and invades Iran and Afghanistan. Mongolia and North Korea are annexed. * Germany annexes Sweden, North Finland, Switzerland and Slovakia. Germany also joins in on the African colonization move and invades Namibia, Togo and Benin. * The UK asks for Bangladesh and Myanmar from Germany. We also annex Uganda, Jordan, and Pakistan, and invade Afghanistan, Sri Lanka, Ethiopia, and Iraq. * The United States invades Iran, Morocco, and continues invading Mexico. *EmprorCheeseCakes Skipped. 2017 * Germany annexes Namibia, Togo and Benin. Germany also renames to the Federal German Empire with the same flag. Germany declines giving the British Myanmar, but cedes them Bangladesh. Germany also invades Tanzania, Syria, Lebanon and Cameroon. Germany also requests Russia to stop anymore European expansion in the Baltic region. * The UK crushes resistance by ISIL in Iraq, with the locals welcoming the British troops. We march towards Baghdad, splitting the country in two: the British-annexed part of Iraq, and the Iraqi Free State, a British protectorate. We also continue invading the nations that we were invading before and we invade Kenya and Djibouti. * The United States starts invading Peru, and continues invading Mexico and Morocco. * Russia invades Brazil, Ghana and Indonesia to gain a colonial Empire. Disputes are caused in the partition of Bolivia. * Germany annexes Tanzania, Syria, Lebanon and Cameroon. Germany also invades Iran, Bolivia, Hungary and Slovenia. * The UK splits Afghanistan with Russia and Iran with Germany, Russia and the US. They also annex Ethiopia. We annex Djibouti and Kenya and invade Gambia, Sierra Leone, and Malaysia. We also invade Guyana and Suriname. * The United States annexes Morocco, and continues invading Mexico and Peru. * Ghana and Indonesia are annexed by Russia. Brazil falls and becomes occupied. * Germany annexes Slovenia, Hungary, Bolivia and their part of Iran. Germany also invades Chile, Rwanda, Burundi, Vojvodina and Cambodia. * The UK annexes invaded territories and then annexes French Guiana (due to France's fall). We then invade Venezuela. We also invade Greece, Bulgaria, and Somalia. * The United States annexes Peru, starts invading Colombia, starts invading Mauritania, and continues invading Mexico. * Australia and Burkina Faso are invaded as well as Colombia. Both Congos and Angola are invaded. 2018 * Germany annexes all invaded nations and begins to send naval fleets to Australia to begin invading. Germany also invades Madagascar, Algeria, Laos, Vietnam, Argentina and Taiwan. Germany also proposes a land trade with Russia: Germany gets Murmansk if Russia gets Moscow. Germany also sends troops into DRC through Tanzania. * The UK attacks Australia and South Africa. We annex Venezuela and Somalia, and invade Saudi Arabia, Nigeria, and Colombia. * The US annexes all lands invaded and invade Senegal and Guatemala. * Cote d' Ivoire is invaded. Angola and Republic of Congo surrender and agree to be a colony of Russia in return for autonomy. DRC is still in the process of being conquered. Further advancements are made in Australia. We also accept Germany's trade. * Germany annexes Madagascar, Taiwan, Laos and Vietnam and capture more ground in the others. Germany also invades Tunisia, Mozambique and Papau New Guinea. and requests Britain for access to the Arabian Gulf to invade Yemen. * The UK advances through South Africa and Australia, reaching Perth in a week. We capture Mecca in Saudi Arabia and, through referendum, annex Nepal and Bhutan. We also invade Libya and annex Greece and Bulgaria. *FlyingHatSoldier8531 Skipped. *EmprorCheesecakes Skipped. * Germany annexes Tunisia, Algeria and Argentina. Germany also sends naval fleets to the Carribean and invades Honduras and Dominican Republic. Germany also invades Libya forcing a surrender and draws a partition map. Germany also requests Britain to pass through British clay to take North Yemen. * The UK instead proposes that Yemen be divided East and West. We annex all invaded lands, giving Northern Australia to Russia and Germany. We annex Lesotho and Swaziland, and invade Guinea, Liberia, Nepal, and New Zealand. * The US continues invading what they were invading and starts invading the rest of Central America, Haiti and Mali. * Cote d'ivoire i annexed and so is Angola and Congo and DRC. We annex Western Australia and invade Zimbabwe and Zambia. The Russian World Soviet Kingdom is proclaimed with their capital in Moscow. * Germany annexes Honduras and the Dominican Republic and invades Haiti, Botswana, Croatia and Italy. Category:Tacosia12 Category:Candidates for deletion